Behind Masks Eternal
by Princess Storm
Summary: The colors of their cloaks muddled together as they cascaded to the floor. They gather upon the hardwood as one, much like their owners upon the bed. HPDM One Shot.


**Author note and warnings:** This is a story totally unlike any of my other ones. Before you read, please pay attention to the rating as well as the pairing. It is a Draco/Harry fic and it is rated for some swear words and sexual situations. I worked hard on this story and am quite proud of it. Sorry to all my readers if this really isn't your thing. I just really had a great idea and had to write it. The story is dedicated to Sarah for inspiring me with the idea and for coming up with the title. I hope you will read, enjoy, and comment. Thanks for being patient and Nightmares is next on my list to complete.

Disclaimer: I don't own the scared one or the pale one, or any of the character from Harry Potter.

* * *

Behind Masks Eternal

Harry sat at his desk, frustration running through his veins. He wanted to hit something, throw something, kill something. His body was tense, his mind was defiantly not clear. His temper was rising, and suddenly he punched the wall of his office.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. His frustration growing as he held his right hand in his left.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. It opened and in stepped Ron.

Harry looked up and glared at him with his rage filled green eyes. "What the hell do you want?" he shouted.

Ron stepped back. "Whoa mate, you okay?" he asked, looking his friend over, uneasiness in his soft blue eyes. Harry didn't reply but continued to glare icily at his friend. Ron gave him a nervous grin. "I just came to remind you that we've got a meeting in room 6 with the rest of the aurors. We're all waiting for you, mate."

"Shit," Harry cursed again. "I forgot. Let me just grab the file and I'll be over," he said sighing. Ron nodded and left Harry alone. Harry flopped down into his chair and shuffled about his papers and files on his desk, looking for the file he needed.

When he finally found it, Harry sighed again. "Man, I really need a night out. My mind is going to drive me mad," he muttered to himself.

It had been more then a month since he had met with his lover and it was really starting to get to him. Their schedules had gotten really out of whack. Either Harry was busy on their usual night of the week, or his lover was. Then they had tried to meet on other nights of the week, but one of their schedules conflicted with the other, causing them to have not met in over a month. Harry was really starting to miss their late night rendezvous as well as his lover's company. Their time together made him sane.

Harry shook his head. "I can't think about him. I've got to do something to get my mind off of him." Harry murmured to himself. He reached for a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a letter to Ginny, asking her if she was free for dinner. He whistled for Hedwig and she flew down from her perch on top of his filing cabinet. Harry tied the note to her talon and she flew off.

Harry sighed again picking up the folder. He stood up and headed for meeting room 6, feeling depression and loneliness kicking in.

"Fuck," he muttered as he trudged along to the meeting. His emotions were flipping and flopping as fast as pancakes.

The meeting went on as it always did. "We must find the Death Eaters", "I heard it was rumored they were here", or "So-and-so is their new leader". Kingsley said the same things every time. Harry just sat next to Ron feeling rather depressed, and utterly bored. He could think of a million places he would rather be, and a certain person he would rather be with. But alas he sat at the table waiting for it to be his turn to speak.

Ron stifled a yawn and looked over at Harry. He was worried about his friend. Harry was becoming very moody and easily pissed off as of late. It wasn't like him to be so on the edge. It was starting to worry him.

Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and pretended to write down something Kingsley was talking about but instead he scribbled a note to Harry. When Kingsley wasn't looking, he chucked it at him.

Harry looked over at Ron, with a semi raised eyebrow. Harry opened the letter and read Ron's scrawled handwriting. The note read, "_Wanna go to a Qudditch game tonight? Have a guys night out."_ Harry sighed. He knew Ron was just trying to get him out of his funk. But it wasn't going to work.

Harry grabbed a quill and scrawled a reply. _"Sorry. I made plans with someone else."_

When Ron read the note, he frowned and looked over at Harry. Harry gave him a simple drop-it look. Ron sighed and left it at that.

Finally Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat and asked Harry to speak.

Harry sighed and stood up. Monotonously, he read off the information he had gathered in the folder on the whereabouts of the Death Eaters.

While he read, Harry was off in a different world. His mind was wandering, thinking of the past, and dreaming of the future. Anything to keep his mind off of what he was reading. Discussion of the Death Eaters reminded him of his love and right now it would do him no good to think about him. He was already depressed and beginning to get angry again. His attempt at masking his feeling from his friends was failing. He couldn't let them find out. They wouldn't understand. He couldn't let anyone find out. No one would understand. At this moment only two people in the world knew whom he loved; his love and one other. And no one else would, unless he couldn't find an outlet for his pent-up anger, frustration, and sexual desires.

Finally, Harry finished reading and flopped down into his chair. He sat back and crossed his arms, a look of distain on his face. The sooner they were done, the sooner Harry could go back to his office and blow something up. So for the time being, Harry would sit back and glare at the pitcher of water in the middle of the table.

"So it's settled then." Kingsley finally said, just after five o'clock. "And just in time to go home. So Weasley, Potter, Simmons, Thomas, Longbottom, see you at five tomorrow for the scout mission."

Harry sighed then stood up. He didn't want to go on the stupid, blasted scout mission. It was doubtful they would even come across any Death Eaters. So far on every mission they had been on, they had come in contact with one Death Eater, and that had been pure accident.

Without saying anything to Ron, Harry left the room for his office. His walk was straight and rushed, more like a run or a glide then an actual walk.

Harry thrust open his office door and it banged against the wall. It hit so hard that it bounced almost completely back. Harry threw the folder on to the filing cabinet by the door and pulled out his wand. Without speaking a word, he gave it a wave and shattered his fake window. The anger inside of him smiled at the outburst. 'Ha,' it said. Harry grinned sardonically. He raised his wand again to attack something else when he noticed an owl sitting on his desk, a letter in it's beak. Harry recognized the owl right away. It was a stunning silver gray eagle owl with deep green eyes.

Harry rushed forward and practically ripped the letter out of the owl's beak. The owl hooted, almost in an insulting way and flew off out the slightly ajar door. Harry waved his wand and slammed the door closed. A click told him it was locked.

At that point, Harry ripped open the letter. Inside, scrawled in rushed untidy script was a one-line letter.

**_Meet me tonight!_**

_**D**_

Harry's mouth fell open. He stood stunned in silence. It was the letter he had been waiting for. It was the letter that he needed.

Memories flooded his brain and excitement grew inside him. He would be there quicker then a flash.

Instantly Harry pocketed the note. He was about to rush out of his office when he heard Hermione's voice in the back of his head.

"Harry don't forget to bring me that parchment I asked for earlier." It said. Harry groaned, turned back to his desk, and began to throw papers and files around, looking for the piece of parchment he had promised to give to Hermione before he left.

Just as he reached the point where he was about to forget the damn parchment and Hermione's nagging voice and leave, there was a pounding on his door.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up, remembering that the door had locked. He gave his wand a flick, muttered 'Alohamora', and turned back his filing system of clutter on his desk. The door popped open, and Ginny came tumbling in, falling on her knees. Harry's attention was caught with the thud as she landed.

"Are you okay Ginny?" he asked, rushing forward to help her up.

Ginny looked up at him. "I'm fine Harry." She said with a smile. "But are you okay? I got your letter and you sounded pretty angry. What happened?" She asked noticing the broken window.

Harry sighed. "Oh that. Well that was an outburst." Harry said waving his wand and repairing the broken window.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked, touching his arm. Harry looked into her face.

"Everything," Harry answered and moved out of her grasped as he returned to his search.

"Harry James Potter. Something's wrong and I know it. I know you won't tell Ron because it has to do with a certain…. umm…. special person. So tell me." Ginny practically ordered.

Harry looked up at her. "So it is about him alright! But I'm okay now." He sort of yelled. Suddenly, Harry remembered where the piece of parchment was. He flopped down into his chair and pulled open the top drawer of his desk and began to riffle through it.

"Harry you know it helps if you tell someone."

Harry sighed, he was getting a little tired of the way she was forcing things out of him. Also that she was keeping him from leaving.

"Ginny I was having a really bad day alright. PMSing if you like. Emotional roller coaster. Whatever. I get this way when I don't see him. He keeps me sane. I was pissed off earlier when I wrote to you and I didn't want to be alone to sit and fester over all the pent up stuff and secrets I'm keeping in all night. You know how long it's been since…. well… you know. And it's driving me over the wall and into a fucking ditch." Harry said looking up at the red haired girl.

Ginny frowned at Harry. She was disappointed that she couldn't help him but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try. After all she did care about him.

Harry turned back to his search, not wanting to see the love Ginny had for him in her eyes. He was getting to the point now where he just wanted to light his desk on fire.

"Bloody hell where the fuck is it?" He swore causing Ginny to gasp. "Sorry Ginny." She gave him a forgiving smile.

"It's okay Harry. I know it's hard for you. And I'm sorry. But tonight we'll have a great time and I'll try and do my best to take your mind off of him." She said with a smile, hoping to cheer Harry into a better mood. She walked up to his desk.

As she did so, Harry found the piece of parchment he was looking for and shut the drawer with a bang. Ginny looked at him a little confused. He jumped up and looked at her. He was ready to get out of here.

"Umm Gin, I'm sorry but I've got to cancel tonight. I just got a letter before you arrived and I really _need_," Harry put a great deal of emphasis on this word, "to be somewhere else."

Ginny looked at him, slightly disappointed and slightly confused. "Oh," she replied, feeling a little let down.

Harry sighed. He didn't want her to feel bad. She was a good friend and confidante but right now he had other more important things on his mind. More important things to attend to. "Gin, it's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you but I just got a very important owl that I really must attend to." Harry said raising his eyebrows, hoping Ginny would get the hint and realize what he was talking about.

Ginny stared at him for a minute and finally it sunk in. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I understand now."

"Good," Harry replied smiling at her. "And you're not mad at me, are you? Because I don't want you mad at me. You know too many of my secrets. You have too much you could blackmail me with."

Ginny laughed. "No I understand. More important business awaits you. We'll just catch dinner another time. But you owe me a dinner."

Harry chuckled. He was feeling really good now, knowing that he would soon be out of here and where he really wanted to be. "Name the place, date, and time and I'll be there."

"Deal." Ginny said with a smile and turned to leave. But before she stepped out of Harry's office, she turned and grinned wickedly at him. "Now don't enjoy yourself too much."

Harry grinned sheepishly in return. "Oh you can guarantee I will."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "Have fun Harry," she said as she stepped over the threshold. And with a wave she was gone.

The minute Ginny left, Harry jumped up, grabbed his cloak from the hook, and rushed out of the room, heading for Hermione's office on the fifth level.

When he reached Hermione's office, he found the door closed. Ordinarily, Harry would have knocked but right now he was so determined to get out as fast as he could that he didn't knock. He just turned the handle and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"Hermione I …" Harry started but stopped when he found Ron and Hermione in the midst of snogging against her desk. Harry sighed as they jumped apart.

"Oh hi Harry," Hermione said, pulling down her shirt. Ron just stood there, bright red with his hands in his pockets.

Harry groaned quietly at their attempt to cover up what they had been doing. "Here's that parchment you asked for Hermione." He said holding out the piece of paper.

Hermione stepped forward and took it from him. "Thank you Harry," she said with a smile.

"Yeah no problem. See you two tomorrow." Harry said in a rush to get out. He turned and made a move to leave. But Hermione stopped him before he got to far.

"Wait Harry," she called. Harry turned and glared at her.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

Hermione stumbled with her words for a minute. "Umm… Ron and I were thinking of catching a movie or dinner. Would you care to join us?" she invited.

"Yeah mate. Have a night out with your two best friends." Ron interjected for the first time since Harry had burst in. Harry became even more annoyed with his red-haired friend then he had been before. Couldn't he take the hint that Harry didn't want to be with him tonight?

Harry groaned. He knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to get him to be more upbeat and happy and stop falling into his funk.

"Bloody hell I'm fine. Quit worrying about me. And I have somewhere else to be tonight." Harry stated, strongly angered, as he threw his cloak on. He was becoming extremely pissed that they were keeping him from leaving. "I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that, he rushed out of Hermione's office for the Atrium to apparate.

Hermione and Ron stood in shock, looking from one another to the door in confusion, not really sure what had just gone on between them and their friend.

Harry walked out of the forest he had apparated into. As he stepped out the moon shown down upon his face and stars twinkled between the clouds. A sudden gust of wind grabbed at his cloak and pulled it behind him, revealing some of the maroon lining.

Harry reached for his hood and pulled it down so his face was hidden from the moon. Then he began to move along the dirt path toward a squat building in the distance.

As Harry came closer, the dark and shadowed country inn came into focus. Harry grinned to himself under his shadowed hood. Under his cloak, he reached into his pant's pocket and wrapped his fingers around a brass skeleton key. He grinned wider, as excitement filled his nervous stomach.

Finally Harry reached the door to the inn. He paused outside a moment, taking a deep breath and making sure his face was hidden from view. He had to make sure no one knew it was him. Most importantly he had to hide his famous scar.

Harry turned the door handle and pushed open the wooden door. He stepped into the bar and let the door close behind him. The room was full of commotion and people. Being the only inn and bar in the surrounding area, it was the gathering place for many of the various locals.

Harry slipped into the shadows and scanned the room. The round and bearded bartender glanced at Harry as he poured another pint of beer. At this Harry pulled his hood down farther and moved toward the back of the room.

As Harry moved through the shadows, he took in the patrons. There were many tables of men playing cards, lose women seated on a lap or two, and many chairs filled by conversing men. In the corner by the door sat a sewing circle of middle-aged women. A few had small children sitting at their feet. The inn was the meeting place for all the neighboring farmers.

Suddenly Harry spotted a cloaked figure sitting at the back of the room in shadow. The figure sat back, a goblet of drink in front of him on the table. Harry just stared at the figure, whose attention was on the opposite side of the room.

Then, as if the figure had felt Harry's gaze upon him, the figure turned it's hooded head directly toward Harry. A pale hand slipped out from under the cloak and picked up the goblet. Then the black figure tipped the glass in Harry's direction and gave a nod, then took a drink from the goblet. At this Harry's stomach did a flip. Harry grabbed the key from his pocket and took off straight across the bar for the stairs that led to the rooms above.

Anxiety rushed through Harry's veins and mixed with his excitement somewhere around his middle. This caused him to take the stairs two at a time and practically run for the room at the end of the hall numbered 13.

Harry shoved the key into the lock and rammed the door open. He kicked the door closed and immediately began to pace the room. Butterflies flittered in his stomach. He was finally where he wanted to be but he was now starting to feel sick.

As Harry paced upstairs, the cloaked figure relaxed on the wooden bench and leaned against the wall of the building. He kicked his heels up on to the table and slowly drank the rest of the red wine in the goblet.

Finally, after five minutes or so, the figure stood up. He tossed a gold coin on to the table next to the empty goblet and glanced around. The cloak around his ankles spun out and a glimpse of the dark green lining could be seen as well as the expensive black slacks and dress shoes.

Finally, after scanning the room a second time, the figure made his way across the barroom toward the stairs. Lazily and nonchalantly, the figure climbed the stairs. At the top, he paused a moment, dragging out the minutes. Then he made his way toward the door at the end of the corridor, room 13.

Inside the room, Harry paced back and forth from the door to the wall, a slight sense of panic in his stomach. The wait was driving him up the wall. He was feeling slightly nauseous. It had been so long, would things still be the same between them? Harry was driving himself mad, thinking of all the possible reasons that he was still alone.

As Harry turned away from the door and toward the wall once again, he untied his cloak and threw it on the bed as he passed. The room was suddenly becoming extremely warm.

The cloaked figure pulled a key from his pocket and gently put it in the door and turned it. Slowly and quietly, the pale hand that had held the golden goblet reached out and turned the handle. With a swish of the cloak, the figure slipped into the room and carelessly closed the door behind him. The only sound he made was the click of the lock as he secured the door closed.

Harry turned when he heard the click of the lock. There, standing nonchalantly in front of the door, stood the cloaked figure from downstairs. The anxiety inside Harry erupted and caused him to jump forward and rush at the figure. Harry pushed the figure against the door with a bang. He looked into the shadows of the hood and saw a smile upon the figures lips. Harry grinned, then made his attack.

Harry jumped upon the dark figure and pressed his lips forcefully against the other's. The figure pressed firmly back. As the kiss deepened between the two, Harry reached up and knocked the hood off as he ran his fingers through the soft, platinum white blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy smiled under the kiss as he reached up and pushed the other boy away. Draco stepped farther into the room, forcing Harry back toward the opposite wall.

"Miss me Potter?" he asked with a smirk and he undid the tie of his cloak and tossed it over to the bed. It fell on top of Harry's and the black cloaks with the deep red and green linings muddled together.

Harry gave Draco an unamused glare. "Couldn't you tell?" He replied, through gritted teeth.

Draco threw his head back and chuckled. "Calm down Potter. I'm here now and we've got all night." He said, his voice deep. He gave Harry a wink and Harry fell apart.

"I've really missed you Draco." Harry muttered, feeling slightly ashamed of his heart. He looked down at his feet.

Draco smiled at the golden boy. Harry was cute when he tried to reveal his feelings.

"I've missed you too Harry." Draco said, stepping forward and touching Harry's tan cheek. Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

Suddenly Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, forcing him back toward the wall. Harry's back arched when he hit the wall, his heart skipping a beat with the touch of their lips. He had missed this. Harry's hand grabbed Draco's silk blonde hair and deepened the kiss. Draco groaned with pleasure, a smile erupting under the pressure of Harry's lips.

As Draco slide an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer, he opened his mouth and bit Harry's lip. Harry jumped, but smiled sardonically and bit Draco back.

Soon Draco moved from Harry's lips to his neck. With Draco first bite, Harry's legs became weak. Pleasure and excitement was running through Harry's veins. He was glad that the wall was there for support, or he might have melted to the floor.

"Draco," Harry moaned, clutching the blonde's hair tightly in his fist. Harry was becoming hard and Draco smiled with delight as Harry brushed against his leg. A laugh escaped as he reached up and fondled the top button on Harry's faded maroon shirt. Carefully and gently he began to unbutton Harry's shirt as Harry's breathing became unsteady. Draco continued to brush his lips against Harry's skin, occasionally pinching a piece between his teeth. As he did this goosebumps popped up all over Harry's skin and a shiver raced down his spine, causing him to tremble.

Draco smiled at the affect he had on Harry. "God damn Potter, do you really care about me that much?" he asked stepping away from Harry a little, taking in the picture of Harry with his clean chest and his shirt completely open. Draco bit his lip at the gorgeous muscled torso of his lover. As he looked up to Harry's face, he caught the raven-haired boy's dark eyes just before Harry looked away.

Harry's eyes darted to the floor, the door, the bed, anywhere but at the blonde. He couldn't look at the molten silver eyes. They would be able to see exactly how Harry truly felt. He couldn't let it all spill out. Their lives were too different, too complicated for a relationship to be more then it already was. Even what it already was, was a problem with their schedules.

Draco watched Harry as his eyes darted around the room. He knew Harry was avoiding eye contact. He knew he was avoiding the question. He knew he shouldn't have asked Harry what he had. Their positions didn't allow them more then an "I missed you" or physical pleasures. Emotions couldn't get in the way. Not when their outside lives followed such different roads. Anger coursed through Draco's veins. They shouldn't have to hide their feelings like this. They should be free to be together, to express how they truly feel about one another.

Harry's eyes finally stopped upon the two cloaks on the bed. The red and green mixed so well together. They went together. They were complementary colors. They were meant to be mixed, to be paired, just like him and Draco. But it wasn't as simple as that. These two innocent colors had different connotations. Harry's red reflected his traits that had placed him in the house of Godric Gryffindor at school. His courage and bravery that had helped him defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Draco's green represented the traits that had caused him to be in Salazar Slytherin's house at Hogwarts. His pure blood line and cunning that had placed him with his family on the Dark Lord's side. The colors divided them now just as they had at school.

Draco sighed and Harry finally looked at him. "Forget it Potter." He said, turning away from Harry and walking over to the table by the fire. He pulled out his wand and conjured a bottle of red wine and two crystal glasses. He popped the cork and poured himself a glass. He took a swig as he stared down into the hearth of the fire as he leaned on the mantle.

Harry watched his love, his heart lurching. It wasn't fair. Things shouldn't have to be this way.

Anger flared in Harry's intense green eyes. He stepped over to Draco. Draco looked up at him as Harry took the glass of wine from his hand and placed it on the mantle. Harry grasped Draco's cool, soft, pale hand in his rough, calloused one.

"I love you Draco. That's all there is to it." Harry confessed. Draco looked up into Harry's soft eyes and smiled.

"I know Potter." The tall platinum blonde replied. Harry grinned at the sneer on Draco's lips. He stepped forward, roughly threw his fingers deep into his white hair, and vehemently pressed his lips to Draco's.

At once, Draco took a step, directing Harry for the bed. But Harry made a side step and forced Draco backwards to the bed.

Draco fell back with a soft thud when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and Harry gave him a little push. Draco lay on the bed looking up at Harry. Harry gave him a smirk then lowered himself down on to the bed, using his hands as supports as he regained the blonde's lips with his own. After a minute or two of their intense kiss, Draco broke it so he could scoot more completely on to the bed. Harry pushed aside the cloaks and they cascaded to the floor, landing in a muddled mess on the hardwood. Harry followed Draco up to the pillows and again overtook Draco sweet, pale lips.

As the kiss deepened, Harry straddled Draco's hips, giving him a better brace as he began to unbutton the silver eyed man's deep hunter green silk shirt and roam from the candied faint lips to his slender neck, kissing, biting, and sucking.

As Harry pampered Draco's upper body with his lips, Draco lay, relaxed on the bed, letting the feelings of excitement and wanting grow inside of him.

Finally, the temptation to touch Harry again became too strong for Draco and he moved his hand along Harry's chiseled chest. Harry jumped and sat up, looking down at Draco. Draco grinned up at him.

"Like that Potter?" He asked, sliding both hands up Harry's chest to his shoulders. Harry's body shook and he groaned.

"Draco," Harry muttered slowly. His body had become on high alert. Draco's touch had set his body on fire. The heat in the room had just multiplied by ten.

Draco noticed the heat rising in Harry's eyes. He smirked and ran his right index finger down the middle of Harry's chest. Harry stopped him, just about his navel. Draco grinned as he felt Harry's desire against his stomach.

Harry looked down into the silver pools that were Draco's eyes and his heart sped up. He let go of Draco's hand and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Draco sat up on his elbows and Harry pulled his silk shirt off too. Then Harry threw his fingers into Draco's hair and forcefully pressed his lips to Draco's in a passionate, fiery, wanting kiss.

The two lovers passionately kissing, wrestled about the bed, struggling to quench their needs, wants, and pleasures. Finally, when they were free of constrictions, they shared their love, their passion, and their seed with one another, recklessly ravaging until every last part of their body was sore and exhausted.

When the two could no longer move, they slipped under the covers to rest. Draco took his spot on the left and Harry cuddled up next to the blonde on the right.

Harry sighed with contentment, snuggling up to Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled and slipped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Let's not let work keep us apart this long ever again." Harry said placing a hand on Draco's stomach. "I don't think I could survive that long again."

"I agree." The blonde replied.

Together the boys just lay there in each other's arms, the rising and falling of their chests being the only movement in the room, aside from the crackling of the fire.

Just as Harry was about to close his eyes and nod off, Draco spoke. "How is work Harry?"

Harry sat up a bit and looked into Draco's eyes. At first Draco would not look at him, but slowly his head turned and their eyes met.

Harry could see that Draco was serious. His eyes immediately became confused and he scrunched his brow. Draco had never before asked about work. Or Harry's life for that matter. Things had been kept simple. No emotions involved, just physical pleasures and an occasional conversation or two on common "safe" subjects. But that had been before Harry had said the words that had changed it. The words that expressed how he truly felt and made the relationship more then just the quenching of their sexual needs. The words that had exposed what their relationship had always been about but that they had chosen to hide and ignore.

"Um… it's fine. Still trying to round up the last of the Death Eaters." Harry finally replied. "And you?"

This last came out over cautiously. Harry knew what Draco did, who Draco was. But things outside of the room and the inn had never before been discussed in their hideaway. He didn't know if it would be okay for him to ask. Harry's job, after all, was to be looking for Draco and the last of the Death Eaters.

Draco caught Harry's tension and gave a smile. "Work's fine. A little more difficult with you and the Weasel getting in the way and trying to stop me." Draco said lightly. "But then again Crabbe and Goyle aren't the best followers to have when trying to reorganize and take over the wizarding world either."

Harry chuckled. "They never were too bright. Always two ingredients short of a potion." He said as he went back to resting his head on the silver blonde's shoulder. The blonde laughed.

"Yeah. They do, however, make really great goons." Draco replied. He took a deep breath, wrapping his arm tighter around Harry. "How's Ginny?" He asked changing the subject from work.

"She's fine. We almost went out to dinner tonight because I was on the verge of really injuring myself and I needed a distraction. But then I got your letter and canceled on her."

Draco glanced down at him. "How'd she take it?"

Harry gently ran a finger in a circle around Draco's belly button. "Not too well at first. But then she found out it was you that I was leaving her for and she forgave me. That and I promised her dinner, my treat."

Draco chuckled. "She's still in love with you, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "She just can't seem to give me up."

Draco smiled. "Well she'll have to learn. You're my play thing now Potter." He said suggestively. Harry, too, smiled.

Silence fell between the boys, each one staring in a different direction but each one thinking of the other.

Suddenly Harry spoke up again. "Draco, how's your mum?"

Draco turned to look into Harry's swirling emerald eyes. Then he looked back up at the ceiling. "She's doing well. She misses him sometimes. He was good to her. He treated her well. For not being in love, they had an excellent marriage." He replied, a hint of hate in his voice. "She worries for me. She doesn't want to lose her son to the same stupid cause." He sighed, feeling a little helpless.

Harry kissed Draco's neck. "I don't want to lose you either. I can't keep throwing Kingsley off. He's going to figure it out sooner or later and come after you Draco." Harry said, holding preciously on to his love.

"Damn it Potter. Don't you have any faith in me? Even if Kingsley finally figures out it's me, I'm not stupid enough to be hiding anywhere he'll find me." Draco said, with a know-it-all laugh.

When Harry didn't say anything, Draco knew he had not comforted his lover. He lifted Harry's chin with his left hand and looked him directly in the eye. "Look Harry I'll be fine. If Kingsley finds out and does anything against me, he'll tell you first off then you can always send Hedwig to warn me. Now stop worrying about me alright? I've got a mother to do that for me." He said strongly, looking deep into his raven-haired lover's intense emerald green eyes for an answer.

Finally Harry nodded and Draco let go of his chin. "Yeah okay," he said faintly.

"Good."

And silence fell between them again, exhaustion present in their bodies and eyelids. Sleep was taking over.

Just as Harry was about to nod off, Draco spoke. "I love you Harry." He whispered, leaning over and touching his lips to Harry's forehead, where he kissed the raven-haired boy's lightening bolt scar.

Harry smiled into Draco's chest. "I know," he murmured just before they both drifted off to sleep.

Sun light filtered into the room through the small window. It cascaded across the floor, over the fallen cloaks, and onto the sleeping lovers. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He carefully slipped out of Draco's arm and sat up. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping blonde. Harry sighed as he watched Draco sleep, wondering how he could have ever thought he loved another.

Suddenly Draco stirred and Harry looked away, pretending to be looking elsewhere. But Harry couldn't keep his eyes away and slowly looked back at him.

Draco smiled up at him as he stretched his arms toward the backboard of the bed, then rested his head upon them.

"Good morning." Harry smiled at him.

"It is a good morning." Draco replied slyly as he sat up next to Harry. He leaned in and touched his lips to Harry's in a good morning kiss. Harry pressed back as he slipped a hand around Draco's neck, holding it gently.

Slowly, they both pulled away, Harry's stomach rumbling.

Draco grinned. "Hungry Potter?" He asked sarcastically. Harry glared at him. Draco chuckled. "I'll conjure us something after I get dressed." With that, he threw off the covers and walked over to the wardrobe.

Harry turned away and grabbed for his pants. He pulled them on and stood up. He turned toward Draco and found him buttoning up a silver silk long sleeve shirt.

Harry smiled. "Can you toss me one of my shirts?" he asked, throwing the blanket's up on the bed. Draco reached into the wardrobe and pulled out one of Harry's red and blue plaid shirts.

As Draco walked over to Harry, he held it out at arms length, a look of disgust on his face. "God Potter, you need a new wardrobe. These shirts of your are hideous." He commented as he threw it at Harry. Harry grimaced.

"Yeah. They aren't the greatest but then again I don't have your sense of style." Harry said throwing on the shirt and buttoning it up.

Draco chuckled from over by the fire and the small table and two chairs where he stood with his wand at his side. "Well some day I'll have to send over my tailor to out fit you with more respectable clothing." He said glancing over at Harry. Harry looked up just as Draco turned away.

Draco waved his wand over the table and muttered the incantation. Before him appeared a pot of tea and all the fixings of a wonderful breakfast.

Immediately Harry smelled the sweet scent of the sausages. His stomach gave a roar and he crossed the room to the table. He took his seat opposite Draco and began to spoon eggs on to his plate. He was ravenous.

Draco chuckled as he poured each of them a cup of tea. "Geez Potter was it that wild?" Draco asked as Harry shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"You know I like it wild." Harry replied, after he had swallowed his mouthful of eggs.

Draco laughed again as he began to fill his plate. "So did you see the last Cannons match?" he asked, placing the plate of bacon back in the middle of the table.

"No but I did here about it from Ron and Dean." Harry replied. "I heard that it was really close until the Cannon Keeper..."

And so as the two lovers ate, they talked of the latest quidditch matches and how well their favorites teams were making out in the league.

An hour passed easily as the two of them talked and ate. The room was comfortable and warm. Both boys were in no real hurry to leave the room but both knew it would come sooner then either would want.

Finally Harry rose from his chair. Draco stood up and both boys glanced at their watches. The both saw it was time to part. Time would never stand still for them, no matter how close it got. Draco moved away from the table and Harry pulled out his wand. He gave it a wave and wiped the table clean.

He turned and found Draco bent over, picking up their disheveled cloaks from the floor. He held out Harry's for him to take.

"Guess it's back to our real lives." Draco said with a sigh. Harry nodded as he walked over and took his black and maroon cloak from him.

"Yeah I guess so."

Together they threw on their cloaks and hooked them at their throats, neither one looking at the other. They didn't yet want to say their goodbyes.

But finally the time came and they couldn't put it off any longer.

Harry walked over to his blonde lover and lightly touched his pale cheek. "I'll miss you." He whispered gently.

Draco nodded. "I'll miss you too."

"But we'll be back within the week. Nothing will get in our way again." The green eyed young man said.

"Well I'll be here, but if I remember correctly, it was mostly your fault we didn't meet." Draco replied with at grin.

Harry gave him a shove. "Yeah right Malfoy. You've got to be kidding me. You're the one who couldn't get away from his precious Death Eaters," he said.

Draco gave Harry a shove back. "Well my job's not as easy as yours is to skip out on unnoticed," he retorted.

"Well you better find a way to get out then," Harry said as he stepped forward. He then leaned in and kissed Draco passionately on the lips. They shared a deep kiss but after a moment, a sigh escaped Draco's lips. Harry immediately broke away, knowing that it was not a sigh of pleasure.

"What is it?"

Draco stepped away from Harry over to the fireplace. He sighed once again before he spoke. "This is where I'm real. This should be real life instead of out there," he mumbled as he looked down into the flames.

Harry sighed and walked over to him. He lightly laid a hand on Draco's shoulder as he spoke. "I know. I feel the same way. I wear a mask out there. This is where I am free to be who I am. One of these days, it'll be okay for us. And all this," Harry motioned around the room, "will be out there. We'll be free to be who we really are. Who we are with each other."

Draco nodded. He hoped that some day the boy-who-lived would be right.

After a moment's thought, Draco took a deep breath, glanced at his expensive watch, then spoke. "Well Potter, you better be going. Don't want to be late. Weasel already thinks your depressed and disrupted enough, he might think you tried to off yourself."

Harry glared at Draco. "Yeah your real funny Malfoy," he said as he move toward the door, lifting his hood to hide his face. Draco followed him and did the same.

As Harry put a hand on the doorknob, Draco extinguished the light of the fire. Before Harry opened the door, he turned and gave one last look back at the room and of his lover. As he came to meet the melted silver eyes, Draco gently touched his shoulder.

"Tell Ginny I say hi." He muttered. Harry nodded.

Then with one more goodbye kiss, Harry opened the door and the two, cloaked figures stepped out into the hallway. He headed for the stairs as Draco locked the door behind him. Draco soon followed after the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure in front of Draco led him through an almost deserted barroom. The only occupants were the barman and a scruffy looking old man who looked on the verge of passing out from drink.

As Draco came into the room, he immediately felt the barman's eyes upon him. He pulled his hood down farther and hurried after the hooded figure in front of him.

Soon both cloak men reached the door and pushed their way out in to the early morning sun. The figure with maroon stepped to the right, the way he had come the night before. And the figure with green moved to the left.

Draco looked up into the shadowed face of the figure opposite him. Under the hood he saw the raven-haired boy mouth the words 'I love you.' Draco smiled, gave a smirk, then mouthed 'I know.' The other figure smiled beneath the shadow and caught his eyes. A gaze held between them for a moment or two then together they both turned away and began to walk away from the inn, the room, the hideout, the truth.

When Draco was far enough away from the inn. He stepped into the trees and disapparated.

Draco appeared with a pop in a dark, elegant old world study. A solid oak wood desk sat at the far end of the room.

Draco gave a sigh as he undid his cloak and threw it on the cloak rack by the door. He made his way across the room, pulling out his wand and igniting a roaring fire in the fireplace.

He took a seat behind his parchment strewn desk and began to sort through the missives that had come while he had been away. It was a feeble attempt to keep his mind off of the night before.

Draco couldn't help reliving everything that had happened the night before with Harry. It had been a night of fevered passion and demanding needs. But it had also been a night of undying love. For they did love each other. It had finally been confessed. The wall they had tried to keep up had finally fallen. And Draco, for one, was glad for it.

He sat behind his desk holding open a letter, pretending to read but instead staring off into space, reminiscing over the night before. Suddenly there was knock at the study door and his Aunt Bellatrix walked in. Draco immediately snapped back to reality and hid his emotions and thoughts behind the mask he always wore.

"What?" he asked directly. He really didn't want to be interrupted.

Bellatrix sneered at him. "A trap has been set for Potter and his auror friends for tonight. By tomorrow the boy-who-lived will be under our control." She said grinning. Then with a cackle she added, "or finally where he belongs. Dead and buried."

"What?" Draco asked, alarmed, his mask slipping just a little. Before Bellatrix could even give him a questionable eye, he covered himself and his out burst. "What do you mean a trap? Who authorized it?"

Bellatrix looked at her nephew. "I did."

Draco stood up. "And who gave you any authority?" He asked through gritted teeth. The letter had fallen to the desk.

Bellatrix continued to stare at Draco. "He gave me authority. I was His favorite. I have power among His followers." She replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Being in love with Him doesn't make you one of His favorites Auntie," he said, with a knowing smirk.

Bellatrix's jaw dropped. "I was not in love with Him," she replied quickly. But Draco was not fooled by her words. He could see right through her as he could see right through most people. It came from having worn his mask for too many years. He could see right through the masks of others.

Draco rolled his eyes again. His Aunt was being utterly annoying and not to mention stupid. Her action with the trap could have sacrificed the big plan he was planning, had he been planning one.

"That may or may not be true but I was hand chosen to be His heir. I was chosen to be the next Dark Lord. I was given His power. If He had loved you as I know you did Him, then He may have given you His power but He didn't. I was chosen." Draco said strongly. He was not in the mood to deal with stupidity or liars.

Bellatrix glared at her nephew. "Well I don't see you planning or plotting or doing any thing what so ever to get rid of Potter. I don't see you trying to raise us to power and to take His title as the most feared wizard in the world. I don't see you doing anything to for our cause." Her eyes narrowed. "He made a mistake in picking you. You are weak and useless. You know nothing of how to kill and plot. You are pathetic." Bellatrix criticized.

Draco's eyes narrowed on to his aunt. His eyes turned a fiery silver as anger filled them. "You insult me? How dare you insult me? You may be my aunt but I will not hesitate in killing you. And He wouldn't have either." Draco said his jaws clenched. "He would be ashamed of you."

Bellatrix scoffed. "You didn't know Him. You knew Him for less then two years before He was taken from us. Before you were chosen." She yelled at him. "You were not worthy to be called His heir. You couldn't even complete your first mission. Old Severus had to bail you out."

Draco immediately pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed at her. Before she could say another spiteful word, he shouted "Crucio!"

Bellatrix fell to her knees and bowed forward. A scream reverberated off the walls and stopped the moment Draco raised his wand.

"That mission was between me, the Dark Lord, my father, and Severus. What happened was not an accident, but I don't need to explain it to you. You are, after all, just one of the many peons of the group. Nothing more then Crabbe and Goyle and no more useful." Draco said a hint of venom seething from his lips as well.

Bellatrix glared up at Draco from the floor. "To me, _sir_, it just seems like you want the retched boy to live," she replied, returning the subject back to the boy-who-lived.

Draco's eyes ignited with fire again and he pointed his wand once more at his aunt. "How dare you insinuate such a fucking lie?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. He knew deep down that she was right. He didn't want his lover to die, but the fact that his own aunt could see that he wasn't working as hard as he ought to when it came to killing Harry, was not a good thing. It meant his mask was slipping. If she could see something there, then other could too. He had to quickly make her see that he did want Harry dead and that he was working on a plan to kill him. "Dare insult me again Auntie, and you will see how like Him I can really be."

Bellatrix just looked up at the boy turned man and gave him a piercing look. "You don't have a plan do you?"

Fire ran through Draco's veins. He shouted the curse once again and his aunt withered and screamed in agony. A sinful smile spread across Draco's pale red lips. After a few moments of torture, Draco lifted his wand.

"My business is my business. What my plan entails does not involve you. If it did, I would have told you. But it doesn't. It's between me and those I have entrusted to be faithful and loyal to me. And as far as I'm concerned you are neither." Draco said looking directly into his aunt's eyes. Hate filled his molten silver orbs. "Call off the trap or you will suffer the consequences. I am not forgiving and do not tolerate mistakes. I did manage to pick that up from Him." He gave a slight smirk.

At first, Bellatrix didn't say a word. She just stood up and gave him a nod. As she turned to leave, she mumbled under her breath. "You will never be the man He was."

At this Draco raised his wand and shouted, "Expello." Bellatrix flew backwards and hit the far wall of the office.

"Now call it off or the Devil will take you!" Draco shouted and ordered her out of his office. She left with a slam of the door and Draco fell back into his chair.

"I will never be the man He was because I didn't even want the fucking honor, as she calls it, to be the bloody heir." He muttered to himself. He let out a deep sigh.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked himself a moment later. He turned his chair to face the door the back of his office and looked out the window.

After a moment's glance across the grounds of the Malfoy mansion, Draco noticed an owl flying toward his window. He stood up and pushed the window open. He reached out and caught the snowy white owl with his right arm. He pulled her into his office and set her on his desk. He gently removed the letter in her mouth. He scanned the handwriting and gave a smile most sinful. He knew exactly whom it was from.


End file.
